1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a User Interface (UI) in a mobile device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a face recognition function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of UIs are used in a mobile device. A recently developed mobile device equipped with a touch screen provides a UI that allow a user to touch a screen displayed on the touch screen.
Recently, a UI using an image captured by a camera has been developed. The camera-based UI captures a user input (i.e., a user's gesture) through the camera, analyzes the captured image, and executes a function corresponding to the user input in the mobile device.
The camera-based UI is being developed to have a face recognition function for capturing a user's face through the camera and analyzing the captured facial image. However, it is difficult to provide various UIs simply with the captured facial image in the face recognition function.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a UI using component in addition to a face. In addition, a UI function is needed, which can provide various user input corresponding to additional components as well as recognizing a face.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.